


Lullabies and Devilish Goodnights

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen, Luci is a good dad, Nightmares, Step-devil fluff, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer singing to his girls while one is teething and the other is suffering from nightmares
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	Lullabies and Devilish Goodnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts).



Many people will tell you that teething is the Devil.

The actual Devil will tell you that even he isn't that good at torture.

It was another long night of screaming assaulting Lucifer's eardrums. Apparently, Angel babies cut multiple teeth at the same time, leaving poor Lily practically inconsolable.

Chloe was exhausted between work and tending their daughter, so Lucifer sent her off to her mom's beach house for a few days so she could get some sleep. That left him walking around the living area , bouncing and trying to calm his distraught cherub.

"You know child, I'm fairly certain there's a hell loop somewhere that looks just like this," he said.

Just as he was considering which one of his demons to inflict this misery upon, Lily's screeching wound down to a few sniffles. He collapsed onto the sofa, cradling the miserable little girl against his chest.

"There,there, starlight," Lucifer murmured as he smoothed her little curls, " I know this is hard for you".

Suddenly, the Devil heard a noise on the staircase under his library. He looked over to see Trixie coming up from the floor her room is on, tears streaming down her face.

Lucifer sighed, and extended the arm that wasn't currently full of néphillim. Trixie ran straight to him and curled up into his side. He wrapped his arm around the whimpering girl and leaned his chin onto the top of her head.

"Nightmares again, Urchin?".

Trixie sniffed and nodded her head. "It was Marcus this time, I dreamt he killed you and you couldn't come back ".

Lucifer gave her a tight squeeze. "As you can see, offspring, I am perfectly well. Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?".

"Can you sing, Lucifer?" Trixie asked as she snuggled into him further, " It always makes me feel better....Lily too".

"Very well," Lucifer said. He started to sing a song that had really resonated with him lately..

  
_I'm not afraid to die_  


_Not afraid of where I'll go_

_I'm afraid of how it ends_

_And what it'll do to you_

_There's a knot inside my gut_

_'Cause I'm not trying to give up_

_But the rain, yeah, the rain, it lasts forever_

_Forever in my heart_

_We can't live forever_

_But our love will never die_

_Will you hold me in your heart_

_Be the light when it gets dark?_

_We can't live forever_

_So if it ends the way I fear_

_See you on the other side, my dear_

_I am not afraid to die_

_But I'm afraid to leave you here in the dark_

_We can't live forever_

_But our love will never die_

_Will you hold me in your heart_

_Be the light when it gets dark?_

_We can't live forever_

_There's a knot inside my gut_

_'Cause I'm not trying to give up_

_But the rain, yeah, the rain, it lasts forever_

_Forever in my heart_

_We can't live forever_

_But our love will never die_

_ Will you hold me in your heart _

_ Be the light when it gets dark? _

_ We can't live forever _

_ But our love will never die _

_ Will you hold me in your  heart _

_ Be the light when it gets dark? _

_ We can't live forever _

When Lucifer looked down, he saw that both children had fallen asleep. He leaned forward enough to unfurl his wings and wrap them all up before settling back against the cushions.

As he looked down at his girls, nestled amongst soft feathers, he knew that forever would never be enough to describe how much he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Forever" by The Amity Affliction


End file.
